Kid vs Kat: Split Personality - Let Me Come In
Author's Note: This is just a sign that a new audio drama for Kid Vs Kat: Split Personality (2018) is coming January 1st, so hope you're ready for next year! Cause it's about to go down! The Story Kyle Dustin stared at the ceiling, pondering about his life choices between a popular skateboarder, or the popular actor for a horror film. Kyle sat up and thought about showbusiness, hopefully his career would bring his little creature-feature to infamy on "Monster Mania Inania", or maybe his skateboarding career would make him champion. But, his pondering was interrupted by a clap of thunder. A storm was brewing, and lightning illuminated the bedroom. Kyle looked outside to see water droplets rolling down his window, he could barely see the street he lived on due to the amount of heavy rain. He thought how Fiona could love a boy like Coop, before the incident one year ago. Before the murder of his own family, before the bodies surfaced. Before Kyle Dustin became certain that all the murders stopped as the killer himself laid low till the heat was off. Kyle Dustin first saw what Coop had done on the news, and never thought a curious, well behaved boy from Bootsville could wind up becoming one of those crazies you'd see in those police documentaries. He saw Old Lady Munson with her guts exposed, he saw Animal Protection Officer Buck Diamond hung by a meat hook with his entire body chainsawed to bits, he saw Lorne bludgeoned with an axe while Harley was hung on the school's flag pole by a cable, much like a noose. Kyle could never forgive Coop for what he'd done, he couldn't even look at the kid, no matter how mentally disturbed he was. He couldn't handle such violence. Not after what his abusive, alcoholic father did to his mother, before she and Kyle moved out of their horrid home in Jersey Shore and went to Bootsville. At least that restraining order did the trick. The only thing to do now, is watch, and wait. Just wait for the right moment for his jackass of a father to appear and have an episode once more, resulting in another court case. As Kyle thought about those times Coop did those horrible things, he heard a knock on the front door. Three, steady knocks, almost giving an eerie feeling of dread. KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK... Kyle crept downstairs, not wanting to wake his mother up. He was 21-years-old, he can handle stuff like this on his own, but, he heard it again. The three, slow knocks on the front door. KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK... Kyle looked through the peep hole, and can tell it was of a young man (not older as himself) in some sort of black hood. His hood was down, so Kyle couldn't see his face. Kyle can see the hooded figure lift his right hand, and began knocking once more. KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK... Kyle then managed to choke out, "Who is it?" The figure spoke in a way only a madman would speak, "Little pigs... little pigs... Let me come in..." Kyle then said, "Uuh, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.." Kyle then saw the man reach in his coat pocket, and pulled out a large kitchen knife, "Then I'll huff... and I'll puff... and I'll blow your house in!" With that, the man tried to burst through the door violently. Kyle ran upstairs, and hid in his room. Kyle didn't know what to think, but at least he was thankful the door was already locked, so the madman wouldn't charge his way inside. His mother was a heavy sleeper, so Kyle has a slim chance to prove that he's the man of the house. But for what felt like hours, the banging stopped, and all went quiet. So quiet, you can easily hear a pen drop. Kyle then went downstairs, and slowly looked through the peephole. The man, was gone. Probably got tired and went home. Until... KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK... This time, it came from the backdoor. KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK... Kyle thought he was having a nightmare, he knew he shouldn't of watched "Vampire Roller-Derby" this late at night. Given no other choice, he went towards the backdoor in the kitchen and said, "Wh...Who is it?" "Little pigs... little pigs... Let me come in..." The man said. This time, Kyle said, "No." "Then I'll huff... and I'll puff... And I'll blow your house in!" The door shook as the man tried to get inside once more, the man banged on it so hard, the door almost flew open if it wasn't for the chain lock on the door! The man's hand came out of the opening, Kyle then noticed the hand in detail due to the lightning illuminating the kitchen. The hand... didn't even resemble a hand, but... A paw! The claw of some feline abomination that didn't go with the human arm! It scrambled for Kyle, even feeling the door as it left claw marks on it! Kyle screamed at the site of the Hellish limb of the man or monster, whatever the hell it was underneath that hood! Kyle screamed his guts out for his mother, hell he even banged hard on her bedroom door! But there was no response... He remembered her being a heavy sleeper, so he had no other option but to suck it up and be a man. Just then, the banging nd scratching stopped again. And then, a loud crash was heard, and Kyle knew one of the windows broke, then he heard shuffling downstairs. Then, heard the man coming up the stairs, Kyle can hear the man's heavy breathing now. It was the most horrendous sound coming from someone behind closed doors. KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK... The knocking was close now, Kyle can hear it, locking his bedroom door shut and making sure he wasn't coming in as he blocked the door by holding the handle tightly in his two fists. "Little pigs... Little pigs... Let me come in..." After what he been through this late, he decided fuck it, just play along, "No! Not by the hair of my chinny, chin, chin!" Everything was quiet, much to Kyle's relief. Till Kyle felt a sharp pain in his hand! A knife went through the door and into Kyle's knuckles, the man was stabbing through the door since Kyle was close to the door! Kyle staggered a few feet from the door, then the door began quaking once again, and eventually the man kicked the door open so hard, the door fell off it's hinges! He rushed at Kyle with the knife, but Kyle blocked it, by grabbing onto his wrist! Kyle forgot about the claw that replaced his left hand, as it slashed at Kyle's shirt, causing his chest to bleed out! Kyle gnashed his teeth at the intense pain he felt, and lost his grip, he saw that it somehow sliced through his flesh with little effort. The man swung the knife at Kyle, but Kyle ducked and ran over to his skateboard! Kyle swung his skateboard at the man's head, causing him to fall flat on his face. Kyle waited for the man to get up and try again, but the man just staggers on his hands and knees. And he looked at Kyle. Kyle can now see his face, and gasped in horror. It...It was a mess. The entire left side at least. He has a greasy complexion, all there was is nothing but wrinkles. Around the shoulder, between the left ear, and around the muzzle where the left side of his lips should be, is where the wrinkles are the heaviest. His left ear is very large, open wide and upright, much like the ears of a bat. His left eye is wide and is round with no visible pupils, just a reflection of the light in the room. The whisker pads on the muzzle are full, as are the pads of his left hand and foot. His teeth is sharp, and the brown hair on the left side of his head was gone, replaced with a few strains of hair still attached. "It's you...!" Kyle said. The man grabbed Kyle's neck before Kyle can take another swing. The first thing was to wake up from this nightmare, he had to have been! It must've all been a nightmare! "You're not real! You're not real!" Kyle choked out, he kept repeating himself franticly as the disfigured madman chuckles to himself, over, and over, and over, "You're not real! You're not real! You're not real!" Suddenly, the monster's claw spun in a machine-like fashion as it turned into a Buzzsaw! "I am now...!" Kyle's anguished screams echoed throughout the neighborhood, then stopped, leaving a chilling silence. Police surveyed the house the next day, and found two victims: Kyle Dustin, and his mother, who was smothered with her own pillow, and her body parts sprawled all over the room. I guess the killer hoped Kyle would see the horror of what his mother became, but police were glad he didn't. No child shouldn't see that. Ever. The killer, to this day, is still at large. And whatever he is, he seems to enjoy being the hunter, the predator, the wolf in sheep's clothing. And this wolf just found two pigs, one big one, and one small one. He did whatever he could to satisfy his hunger. And as he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, he finally got that meal, as he gobbled them up. One, by, one. Category:Kid vs Kat Category:Horror Category:Legit Scare Tactics Category:Blood and Gore Category:Death Category:Murder Category:For The Shadow Reader